The Tsundere and Tactician
by WestTownHD
Summary: Robin was thinking to himself one evening when a young red haired mercenary came to his tent. From there one thing led to another.
1. Chapter 1

**********DISCLAIMER***********

 **I do not own fire emblem. It is the property of Nintendo and forever will be. Now that's out of the way...Hi :) this is my very first fan fiction ever. Yes there is a lemon in there for all you people who love them ;) this lemon is between Robin and Severa from fire emblem awakening. Hope you enjoy! And give suggestions for chapter 2 if you want. :D also, for those who don't know "Baka" means idiot or fool in Japanese. I will be using it a lot because Severa says it a ton.**

 **The masterful tactician laid down in his bed thinking about a certain red head. He began talking to himself out loud "Severa is so wonderful...even if she hates me." Suddenly there was a small voice coming from just outside the tent "Robin? Are you in there?" The white haired Mage knew exactly who it was and thought to himself (oh no...did she hear me? I hope she's not mad for whatever reason) He immediately got up and opened the tent flaps. "Yes Severa? What can I help you with?" She seemed different for whatever reason but he couldn't figure out what it was. "C-Can I come in?" she stuttered. "Oh yeah sure come right in" Robin pulled over a chair for the cute mercenary whom he'd had feelings for since their first encounter. "Sorry about the mess. What brings you here at this hour?" He questioned. "N-No reason! I wasn't lonely or anything idiot!" (Yep nothing's wrong with her) he thought. Severa looked around his room at the maps, books, tomes, swords and more. "What does one guy need with all this stuff?" "Well I do try to be a balanced man with my tomes and hand weapons" robin found himself looking at Severa's chest ever so often (if I could only just touch them once) Severa caught him looking and began to blush a bright red, making her face match that of her hair. "E-Enjoying the view pervert?!" She punched him in the face blushing rapidly. Robin didn't mind cause he was use to her brutality, so he took it with a smile. Severa stood up and looked over at the tactician. "Jeeze all men are the same...mom was right for once in her life" Robin looked over at her and began talking lightly "I-I'm sorry Severa, I didn't mean to do it" Severa turned her head to him. "But I can't stand mom being right s-so I-I'll l-let y-you" she was so embarrassed and had a hard time speaking. "Let me do what?" "A-Are you stupid!?" Her face a was a crimson red now. "Y-You may touch m-my b-breasts..." Robin didn't know what to say to that. (Is she serious?! I mean...I'd love to but...as much as I love her it'd really upset C** **ordelia** **if I became Severa's husband from this...and it'd probably cause a paradox or something...damn my desires!) "A-Are you sure?" She nodded really fast "Baka! Just do it! Or are you not man enough?" A smirk came across her face at the thought of teasing robin. "Once I start I don't stop. You really want this?" She took one look at him and slapped him in the face "I guess that's a yes" robin put his left palm on her left breast and began to blush. "I knew you would just chicken out Robin" "I-Ive never felt a female body before! And if I have I've forgotten..." Robin slowly rubbed her soft breasts. "Your chest isn't as big as your moms." he tried to tease her back. "No it's bigger then hers" "Severa, she has a D chest plate and-" Severa cut him off saying "And have you seen under it? She does that to make herself feel good and attract men. She's only an A size. That kid dragon is bigger than her" Robin's eyes widened "I never thought she'd be THAT kind of girl" "sigh...men are seriously idiots...clueless idiots..." He looked at Severa "How long do you want me to hold your chest?" "H-However long you want Baka!" Robin then added both hands and played with them for a few moments (why do men like this?) she thought to herself. Severa began to blush again and feel pleasure from this (h-his hands! They feel so warm through my clothes! Is this what it's like to have the man of your dreams touch you?) She blushed more and robin stopped. "Thanks for that Severa, I owe you one" "Y-Yea whatever Baka...I didn't enjoy it or anything..." Severa was a true Tsundere through and through. She had feelings for robin but was hesitant to act on them because of her pride. Just then robin took hold of her and looked into her beautiful red eyes. "Severa..I can't hide this anymore...I'm in love with you..." They both blushed madly but Severa did reply. "B-Baka...what are you saying? I'm a really mean cold girl...why would you love me?" "Your beautiful, a great fighter, but most of all, I trust you and I know you trust me." "W-What makes you think I trust you?" "I'm the only one you've opened up too" Severa suddenly widened her eyes remembering all the times she cried in his arms after a battle and after her father's tragic death, he was with her for a hole week. "Robin...I-" she was cut off by robin. He held her tight and kissed her fragile soft lips. Severa only kissed him back and held on to his strong body after closing her eyes. They both thought to themselves (I can't believe my love has accepted me) robin slowly pulled away from the kiss making Severa open her eyes. "F-Fine...ill accept you" they both smiled and robin took her to his bed. "G-Go easy on me Baka!...I'm still a virgin" "Well I am as well so I'll try" robin slowly undressed "Idiot I want to do that!" Her face was red form hearing what she just said. "I'm all yours then" Severa crawled over on her hands and knees and unzipped his pants. (I've seen Lucina do this for Gerome all the time! This'll be easy) Severa slowly got out Robin's master cock and looked at it, making her hormones go crazy. (E-Easy n-no problem...it's a bit bigger then I imagined...) "E-Everything okay Severa?" He was a blushing mess as well since no one had seen that part of him before. "O-Of course Baka!" She slowly began to lick the tip of his erect cock. Robin moaned out lightly. She then to his surprise took all 9 inches into her mouth. She sucked viciously making the tactician realize she had out thought his plan of making her orgasm first. As Severa bobbed her head up and down on his cock, she felt his cum in her mouth slowly coming."Ready for it?" Severa nodded and fit a good 4 inches down her throat making robin spew his warm liquid into her. She gagged and took his dick out of her mouth but unfortunately he wasn't done and gave her a massive facial. It got on her face, her chest but worst of all her hair. "Baka! Now it's gunna stain! What if mom finds out?! She'll get Chrom to spank me!" "Don't worry we can clean up later. It won't stain. I promise" it was his turn now and he took off the remainder of his clothes. Are you ready? "Just get this over with" she was secretly scared but didn't want to say anything cause of her Tsundere nature. Robin placed himself on top of her and began to undo her shirt. Her bra was green with a blue ribbon on it. Robin looked at it for a few seconds and removed it. Severa blushed covering her chest. "What's the matter?"Robin questioned "I-I've never shown anyone this before" "it's okay. I don't have to see" robin closed his eyes. "You must lead me. I won't look at it I promise. Guide me" "B-Baka...! Open your eyes! "Robin opened his eyes and saw Severa's adorable breasts."They're cute" her face turned red yet again. "J-Just get on with it already!" Robin then began to lick her left nipple. Severa had no idea the amount of tingly pleasure she would feel from this. As robin placed his whole mouth on it she began to moan out. This excited Robin making him want to go harder. He gradually picked up speed, this made Severa crazy for him and she nearly woke up the whole camp from her loud moan. Luckily robin thought ahead to put a sound barrier around his tent before they began. Severa slowly opened her eyes looking down at him. "Robin..! I've always had strong feelings for you!" "And I you Severa! Please never leave my side!" He stopped licking now and pulled her chain mail leggings down. He looked up at her for the okay to continue. She nodded to tell him to go ahead. Robin then undid the blue strings on Severa's green panties which were now moist from her being so wet. After discarding the underwear her soft cute hole was in view. "May I look?" He inquired. Severa was speechless but nodded. Robin looked down and smiled."B-Baka! Don't stare at it!" She looked away. Robin smirked and put his lips to her soft lower skin. He then began to eat her out. Severa moaned out as she felt his tongue going in and out."So good! Please give me more Robin!" Robin acknowledged and went deeper into her vagina. He hit one of her sweat spots by accident which may her cry out his name harder. "T-That's sensitive!" She cried out through moans. "Oh is it?" He smirked and hit it harder with his tongue."N-No~~~!" She moaned out one last time and came all over his face and head. Robin pulled away with her love juice on his face. "It's so sticky" "B-Baka...I told you not to lick there..." She sighed laughing lightly. "That look suits your Robin" her cum was all over his face and hair "oh really?" He laughed as he looked at the cum in Severa's hair. "The same goes for you" robin stood up and positioned himself over her as he licked all the sticky goodness off his face. "Brace yourself. I'll be as gentle as I can." After Severa nodded he slowly pressed into her tight area. Severa winced in pain and tried not to cry. Robin broke her wall without warning. Tears ran down her cheeks but then she remembered all the pain she went through in her own time. (T-This pain can't compare to watching your mother die!) She held robin and kissed his lips. Robin kissed back and began to move inside her. The pain Severa was feeling suddenly vanished and turned to pleasure. "I-It's so good Robin! Don't stop!" Robin went hard inside her and banged her sweet spot. Severa came on his hard cock and became tight. "S-So much at once~ you're so tight also!" Robin said through moans. He himself moaned out and came inside Severa by accident. (Oh no...what if I got her pregnant?! That would surely create a temporal paradox!) Robin sighed and looked down at his love. "I messed up" "It's okay. After Grima is slain I will stay in this time with you. I won't let time be ruined" she kissed him and smiled and he smiled too."I love you Severa" "And I love you robin" they both smiled as robin pulled out and laid down beside her. The happy new couple laid asleep there and held each other till they woke up the next morning.**

 **So how was my first fan fiction lemon? And should I upload chapter 2? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! So I read all the reviews...yea...Lol. Due to popular demand I will be using paragraphs and not bold print. Now enjoy the next instalment of this ecchi love story.

Severa woke up at around five in the morning. She looked over at her new lover and smiled. She looked down at his boxers now and saw that he was pretty big, and she didn't know why (morning wood). As she looked down at his erection Robin slowly awakened but didn't tell her. He simply watched to see what she would do next.

Eventually she got on top of him, put her back to his face, and slowly slid his boxers down. Robin held back as best he could but seeing Severa from behind like that and feeling her touch him made him want to moan. Severa smirked as she saw his cock and bent over to begin sucking. The tactician couldn't hold his moans for much longer but the red head took all of his cock into her mouth and licked all of it over. Robin moaned out now and put his hand under her butt and between Severa's legs. To his surprise she didn't even flinch.

Robin teased her first by rubbing her clit. Severa now flinched a bit and blushed at the feeling of Robin's hands. Severa wouldn't lose though so she took the rest of his penis and deep throated it. In doing so Robin couldn't help but cum in her mouth. With one last loud moan he climaxed. Proud of herself she pulled away but Robin smirked and he sprayed her face and hair again with his sticky love. Severa yelped in shock and turned around at Robin with a look that screamed (your gunna regret that). With all her power she placed her pussy at his mouth. "Eat it or I will force it down your throat!" Knowing what she was trying to accomplish he began to devour it. Robin thrust his tongue harder and harder and remembered her sweet spot and smirked. "I can make you cum in the next ten seconds." "Oh yea? Prove it!" Using his tongue he hit her one sensitive spot. Instantly she couldn't take anymore and came on his face.

"D-Dummy! That's not fair!" She protested. "All is fair in love war and fire emblem fan fictions my dear." He chuckled but Severa slapped him. "Baka! Don't break the fourth wall!" "Oh right yea." The two of them laughed with each other and decided they had to go to the lake near camp before day to clean themselves and wash their clothes. So they took a few towels, their dirty cum filled clothes along with some clean ones and went silently to the lake. It was a warm morning and the lake felt ever so warm on the two soldiers bodies. Robin watched Severa as she was struggling to wash his cum out of her hair. "This is all your fault idiot!" She was pissed. "Oh? Then should I help?" He inquired. "Be my guest!" Robin put his hand on her head and used wind to blow all the cum out of her hair. "Better?" He asked "...better..." She replied. Next was washing the clothes. Robin had already finished his so he just floated around watching Severa scrub her underwear. "You know I never got a chance to tell you how sexy that underwear was." "Please, these old things? I have much better sexier ones then these. Believe me." After cleaning themselves up, they got dressed with the fresh clothes they had brought with them. They both agreed not to tell anyone for risk of trouble and went back to their own respective tents to make it seem like they weren't even together the night before or that morning.

So I know this one was a bit short but hear me out. I wanted to see what you guys thought of this. No bold and not one massive paragraph. Does it look better? And should I do a lemon for every single chapter? Let me know!


End file.
